warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
Shadow (LO) This is Shadow, Melody's evil brother. He has blood red eyes and red marks on his pelt given to him by the Evil Ones. The marks signify he is the chosen one to rid the world of love and happiness and replace it with violence and hatred. He has a gray sort of glow surrounding him. It's a barrier that blocks attacks of any kind. Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 14:59, August 28, 2011 (UTC) cute! i personally like evil cats! (like tigerclaw/star) no comments here! I love it! but i'm not a deputy or leader so i can't CBA! ~ ravenflight (not logged in at the time) O.O Okay, this is lovely, but the shading is WAY to dark and wide. make it thinner and lighter, then blurr it please. Thanks, Feather Rollbacker 21:17, August 28, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Well, he sort of must ''have a dark shading. He looks really bad without darker shading, trust me. Besides, I don't know how to fix this :( Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 22:43, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Beautiful! Could you try to maybe at least blur the shading, so it's a bit softer? 15:37, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Better? Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 03:58, September 5, 2011 (UTC) This photo makes be quite un-easy. I ''would ask you to re-do this since the shading just won't work, but I can see you wored hard on this image. but i'm sure the shading can be lightened, can't it? You can at least try, and if it doesn't work, change it back-- please. Feather Rollbacker 04:33, September 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Feather's right. Try what you can, and if you don't like it, well, then we'll work something else out. =) 07:16, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Better? I redid him and fixed the scar 'cause the other one looked like a heart turned into an X scar >-> Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 22:33, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Blur just a bit more, and this'll be ready. 07:51, September 8, 2011 (UTC) The shading or the red? Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 00:42, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I think Skye means the shading. I don't think the red needs any more shading. One thing though. Is the cross on his chest a scar? If it is make it a light pink. It looks kinda beige. Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 17:01, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'll leave Feathereh and Holleh to decide which to blur 'cause both look okay. In my imagination, scars are beige or something close to that. Many of the scars my brother has are beige/cream or something like that. Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 18:41, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Derp. Yeah, I meant the shading. Sorry. =/ 17:05, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Kk Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 22:01, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Blurred the shading. but I doubt you'll see it. Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 22:07, September 21, 2011 (UTC) CBA? 18:36, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Meh. No comments from me. Though he looks sort of patched. Nightfern He told me to catch a lobster for him! 23:46, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh, it's fine. We're not PCA, so don't get all picky. XD 07:46, September 24, 2011 (UTC) No comments from me! [[User:Feathertail_Millie| The Tides of Change ]] 22:00, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Silverheart and Firepelt (Ma) This is Silverheart and Firepelt from the Emberclan series. Silverheart is a beautiful Silver she-cat with stunning blue eyes and Firepelt is a handsome flame colored tom with emerald green eyes. Should a make Silverheart a tabby? Just asking, lol Hazeleye 02:23, September 2, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye If Silverheart is a tabby, then yes. Fill in Firepelt's nose pink, and maybe fix the white spots. ★Starshine★"I shouldn't be here..." 04:28, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Twilightheart200 I kind of imagined her as a silver tabby but never drew the tabby stripes... I'll fix that right away. Hazeleye 11:36, September 2, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye Aren't they so cute together? They're very cute! Make Firepelt a bit darker, and darken his tongue and nose pink. Also, you've gone over/ smudged the lineart on Silverheart's tail. I think she should stay a tabby- they make good mates! :) Lion Color to Alpha > and then ok, then fill the background in white. Color the picture in underneath. That's what I do, just a suggestion. :P 22:25, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I used Photoshop for this, so ur idea doesn't help. And, there is nosepink, it's just blurred a bit. andddd, the stripes are supposed to have the lighter colors on them. But I don't know what's wrong with the outline... [[User:Tigerfrost|Tigerfrost 16:20, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay, well, add a layer under this image and color it in: (It is transparent) Just trying to help. 19:38, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Try using Pixlr or Gimp for charart. They're much easier to use, and they're free. Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 07:26, September 10, 2011 (UTC) No way! This is amazing! You don't need to blur. Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 15:26, September 10, 2011 (UTC) You can blur it if you really want to. I'm not forcing you to do anything. 23:38, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I see nothing wrong with this. CBA? Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 22:41, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Nah... Nightfern He told me to catch a lobster for him! 23:48, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Eagleheart x Willowfeather (M) You know, I really like this one, but one thing I can say...I hate tortoiseshells XP and technically she isn't one she just has a few tortoiseshell patches. She has a page so you can check her if you want. Alrighty then, comments? 15:09, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry Loudsplash, but this will be declined. You must follow the 20 rule, meaning only 20 chararts on the page at once, or Skye will get annoyed. And next time, make the picture a thunbnail, full size is too big. Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 16:01, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Scratch that. I thumbed it. Obviously some of the CBA's have been approved. Blur the shading on the blue cat. And I would suggest making him a more grey blue than solid blue. It looks quite unnatural. Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 17:12, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Alright, reuploaded. I didn't make her blue-gray because he's suppost to be blue act, believe it or not. :P Anyway, I blurred it as much as I could... 12:36, September 21, 2011 (UTC) CBA? And, Loudsplash, do you want me to make you a siggie? Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 22:40, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Should this be approved? ~Mooneh Treeheart (W) Kinda spoilers for my fanfic...I have his warrior name picked out...Treeheart. Comments? 21:21, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Wow, this is amazing! Just fill in the nose pink and all will be well... XD Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 07:17, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded Thanks! :) [[User:TheStarsAlign313| TheStarsAlign ]][[Heart of the Clan|'Silvershine']] 16:15, September 17, 2011 (UTC) His eyes are too orange. Darken 'em. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|3090C7; -moz-border-radius: 1em; -webkit-border-radius: 1em; color: #3090C7;"> The Tides of Change ]] 07:06, September 18, 2011 (UTC) It's fine. Don't worry about "Too orange". Feather Lolwut 00:11, September 19, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Beautiful! CBA? Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 22:38, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Vixenpaw (MCA) I have to say, I really like this! 16:15, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Fixed the size..it was a little big. Fill in the white spots in the ear...and just maybe lighten up the nosepink. 21:13, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Agree with Twilight. The nose pink needs lightening, and the shading, especially on the back and front left leg, needs blurring quite a bit. Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 07:19, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hehe. Neon nose pink. xD Fix what the others suggested, since I can't find anything else. =P 18:34, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Cute! I agree on the nose pink. Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 22:37, September 23, 2011 (UTC) REUPLOADED '''oh man I love little Vixenpaw, she's so cuteeee!!! (Loudsplash) Sandyshore (W) Sandyshore when he was still in PebbleClan. Comments? Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 00:16, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Blur blur and smudge smudge smudge. He looks patched. NICE JOB. Nightfern He told me to catch a lobster for him! 00:26, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Fixed... hehe... Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 23:19, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Creekpaw (A) Creekpaw. Comments? Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 00:16, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I think the shading is a little too thick. Either shrink it a bit or blur it a bit. LeopardclawLook upto the past… 07:38, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Take the stripe out from underneath the eye. It makes Creekpaw look like an elder. XDDD And darken the highlights just a tad. [[User:Feathertail_Millie| '''The Tides of Change ]] 21:39, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Fixed her.... I guess... Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 23:15, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Lizardclaw (W) Ew. If anyone wants to take a shot at the shading for me go ahead. *shrugs* I don't mind either way. I CAN'T GET THEM RIGHT. Okay, enter Lizardclaw. WindClan she-cat, light brown tabby, with yellow eyes. Comments? Nightfern He told me to catch a lobster for him! 00:22, September 24, 2011 (UTC) The highlights look quite good Night. They aren't bad. Darken the nose pink a bit. LeopardclawLook upto the past… 07:37, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Agreed with Claweh. Maube blur the stripes a tad, they kinda stand out. Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 19:53, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I meant shading, sorry. Nightfern He told me to catch a lobster for him! 20:52, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Comments? Nightfern He told me to catch a lobster for him! 11:59, September 26, 2011 (UTC) *cough cough* lol. Nightfern He told me to catch a lobster for him! 23:24, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Twilight/Twilightkit (K) This is Twilight/Twilightkit from Loyalty is What Matters. She is a black she-cat with one white paw and blue eyes...I have to scold myself for this one. I don't like it. ★Starshine★ Froony the 02:59, September 24, 2011 (UTC) This looks lovely Twilight! I don't know why you think it's bad, cause it isn't! LeopardclawLook upto the past… 07:36, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I think this looks fine. CBA? (Holleh, I don't friggen know how to move these images XDD) Silver 12:10, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Shadowpatch (MC) I know you've hardly heard of her, but she'll be important when I get to RainClan's story and a bit in LeafClan-Lies of Life. A bit. LeopardclawLook upto the past… 07:36, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Did you shade this? 'cause if ya did, blur it a bit more please. =P You're PCA, so you should know better. (jk, just pickin.) 07:43, September 24, 2011 (UTC) On her haunch, the top looks darker then the bottom. If it's shading, I would blur and smudge it more. Nightfern He told me to catch a lobster for him! 12:03, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. Shading fail sorted. LeopardclawLook upto the past… 08:03, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Lionstrike (W) Love him to death <3[[User:Feathertail_Millie| The Tides of Change ]] 20:43, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Blur where the white meets the rest of the pelt color. 22:55, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Okayz. [[User:Feathertail_Millie| The Tides of Change ]] 08:41, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Great job with the highlights. :) Nightfern He told me to catch a lobster for him! 12:03, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I tried to make him as handsome as possible. :) [[User:Feathertail_Millie| The Tides of Change ]] 21:18, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Comments? 13:12, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Len/Minnowsplash (W) Here is my new character Len! She joins Splashclan and earns her warrior name there. Looke forward to the story! KibaThe search for Paradise... 00:20, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Blur where the white meets the gray and darken the nose pink ^-^ Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 00:31, September 26, 2011 (UTC) kk i obviously forgot the nose pink and i DID blurr a lot! KibaThe search for Paradise... '00:47, September 26, 2011 (UTC)' More. It needs a lot more blurring. Nightfern He told me to catch a lobster for him! 12:02, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Still working on this Raven? 13:09, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Hazelkit (K) *Dodges books and tomatoes and high tails it out of there* Omigawsh I am so ashamed. I mean, look at stripes. THE STRIPES!!! This took me two HOURS to make. Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 00:44, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Oi, I blurred like crazy >-<** Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 00:46, September 26, 2011 (UTC) It's so pretty! <3 It's so beautiful it's not fair. :D Nightfern He told me to catch a lobster for him! 12:00, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Aww thanks, Nighteh ^-^ Silver No problem. :) Nightfern He told me to catch a lobster for him! 00:32, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Skye and Silver? 13:09, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Foxpelt (MC) Alrighty here's Foxpelt! She's teh MC in Willowfeather and the Hawk. She mentors Vixenpaw, later Vixenshine. She's glowing because she's involved in a prophecy and the glow is a force field so that she can't be attacked. She's so epic XD ~Mooneh (Loudsplash) What's up with the aura around it? Delete all of that first. Nightfern He told me to catch a lobster for him! 00:33, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Did you read the info? It explains why. She's suppost to have it. She's suppost to glow. 12:03, September 28, 2011 (UTC) At least blur it to make it more natural. 02:57, September 29, 2011 (UTC) ... I'm pretty sure the explanation wasn't there when I saw it. 13:08, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Silversnow (Q+K) Silversnow from Stupid Little Things Called Toms She is a beautiful white she-cat with silver markings. Her kits are Whitekit (dark blue white hind leg), Falconkit (brown tabby, blue eyes like his father), Willowkit (light gray green eyes), and Blossomkit (cream, ginger paws) Comments? Hazeleye 19:34, September 27, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye Blur and smudge Silversnow's stripes. Change Whitekit's pelt a bit. It looks greenish to me. Try this color. The hex code is #545569. (Thanks, Cloudeh XD) 23:11, September 28, 2011 (UTC) I did blur and smudge Silversnow's markings. She isn't a tabby so they aren't stripes as much as they are swirls. And I'll change Whitekit's color.Hazeleye 14:32, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye Reuploaded: Fixed it are you sure it isn't a little too ''blue? PS what do you think of the other kits? Hazeleye 14:32, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye Rainwillow (Child) Comments? -- 02:25, September 28, 2011 (UTC) The shading is really dark. Mind lightening it up a little? 23:12, September 28, 2011 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded'. I change her description, and copied Rainlegs's style of shading. xD 12:01, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Cloudskye (the crazy aunt) She's not really a warrior, per say, which is why I didn't use the right blanks. She's the crazy aunt from Rainey's story. Silver tabby with darker paws and a tail tip. Enjoy. I'm blessing you with my work. 03:59, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Did you add the nose color? If you did, darken it please. Otherwise, beautiful! 23:14, September 28, 2011 (UTC) That was me being a derphead. I forgot about the nose color. Stuff like this is what happens when you have no life. 02:55, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Rainlegs (Child) Rainlegs wanted me to help her put this up. Comments? -- 04:12, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Very cute! 23:15, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Child?[[User:Feathertail_Millie| The Tides of Change ]] 21:21, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Yes. It's supposed to be like this. It's for the story. 01:34, September 30, 2011 (UTC)